Perfect
by Prinzessin
Summary: Such perfection is freakish. movieverseoneshot


Title: Perfect

Summary: Such perfection is freakish.

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Katja.

A/N: Inspired by a small part of the book "Density of Souls" by Christopher Rice. I'm not sure about this... but the plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go until it was written.

---------

Nineteen-year-old Virgil Tracy stared at the roaring fire only feet in front of him. He was in the common area to the dorm he was living in. He was surrounded by friends, both male and female. His girlfriend, Katja, was snuggled next to him. He had an arm around her shoulders, and her head was resting on his shoulder. It was a Sunday night, and all involved at a good, but tiring weekend. It was the middle of winter, and what else does one do in a Denver winter? Hit the slopes.

People began filtering out slowly, depending on their own tired level and morning class time. It was late when Virgil and Katja were the last two in the room. Katja was nursing her own bottle of beer while Virgil just drank a bottle of water.

"How come you never drink beer with us?" Katja asked, eyeing his water.

"Hate the taste," Virgil answered.

Katja laughed. "We can get you something else."

Virgil shrugged. "I can do without alcohol just fine."

Katja laughed again. "You are weird."

"Why's that?"

"You're in college, hun. You're supposed to drink alcohol."

"Says who?"

"It's just the natural way of things. You're away from your family, on your own. College kids, especially freshmen like us, get drunk."

"I've been drunk once, and it wasn't fun. Don't see any point in putting myself through that again."

"Ok, you're not just weird, you're a freak."

"Oh, thanks," Virgil replied flatly. "If I'm a freak, what does that make you? You're dating me by choice."

"Lucky," she replied.

"Now I'm confused," Virgil admitted.

"Virgil, you're the type of guy a girl brings home to mom and dad," Katja began. "You're a good guy."

"How am I a freak then?"

"You're so close to perfection that it's really frightening," Katja answered. "I mean, such perfection is freakish."

"I'm nowhere near perfect," Virgil replied. "I have my faults, ask my brothers."

"They aren't qualified because they are your brothers. Brothers, and sisters for that matter, are inherently unqualified because they automatically seek out the faults and imperfections in their siblings."

"Like you're completely unbiased," Virgil threw in.

Katja sighed. "Never said I was. But I'm enough of an outsider where I'm better qualified."

Virgil shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Look around, Virgil. You're different. You walk into a room and you know that no matter what, you're not going to completely fit in. You can't, and you know that. And it has nothing to do with your last name, or your father. It has everything to do with what you see when you look in the mirror."

"Not following."

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh. Sorry."

Katja smiled. "I'll tell you why you're a freak. First off, look in the mirror, what's on the outside. You've got a body to kill for, muscular without being gross, completely in proportion. You're skin is flawless, you're smile is gorgeous, you have the most expressive, soulful eyes. Face it, you're beautiful."

"That isn't one word I'd use…"

"You are, trust me on that. I distinctly remember that being the first word that came to mind when I first saw you."

"Men aren't beautiful."

"Some are, actually, only very few are. You're one of the few. That's a good thing, too."

"That I'm beautiful?" Virgil asked incredulously. This isn't one conversation he was going to repeat to his brothers in his lifetime.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I meant. I meant that it was a good thing that there are only very few truly beautiful men."

"Why's that?" Virgil asked, suddenly feeling quite dumb.

"Beautiful men are extremely dangerous creatures," Katja answered. "Especially if they're raised to use their beauty."

"Now I'm really lost."

"That's because you weren't raised to use your looks to get what you want. If you had been raised like that, you'd be able to get pretty much whatever you wanted with your body, your eyes, your mouth…"

"I can with you," Virgil whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I know that all too well," Katja laughed. "And I'm not complaining."

"We could…" Virgil began.

"Later. You're not squirming your way out of this quite yet. You may be very persuasive, but I'm determined to finish this."

"I thought we just did," Virgil said.

"That was just the beginning!"

Virgil groaned. "There's more?"

Katja nodded. "More proof of your uncommon, world-destroying perfection. You're humble. Someone with your looks, your money, your brains and talents…you have every right to be arrogant and self-centered. But you're humble…selfless, you put other people first. You're compassionate, your family means so much to you."

Virgil shrugged. "Guess it was just how I was raised."

Katja sighed. "My point exactly."

"Now that I've officially been labeled a freak, what do I do about it?"

"Use it!"

"Use it? How?"

"Like I said, you'll never fully fit in. That's good. They'd only try and change you, break you down. Look at the world around you, pay attention. Stay true to who you are and you'll be able to do amazing things. And that's because they won't be able to break you down and make you into what they want you to be."

"What's that?"

"Weak. A sheep among sheep."

"How did you get this amazing insight?"

Katja shrugged, then laughed. "I'm a freak for my own reasons. I've just been paying attention."

"Why are you a freak?"

"Because I'm a foreigner. And I've been an outsider my whole life," Katja answered, referring to the fact that she came from Germany, not the US.

Katja turned so that she was facing Virgil. And he pulled her in for a deep, long kiss. His hands slid down just below her waist and he held her against him.

"I think upstairs is a nice place to continue this conversation," Virgil whispered in her ear before placing his lips on her neck.

FIN


End file.
